


Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Larry Stylinson)

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Song Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 Song Challenge, Bravery, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Slavery, chance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challenge:</p><p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p><p>Note: If any of these get your muse to sit up and pay attention, feel free to roll with it. (This is me officially giving permission.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Drabble Challenge (Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartithateyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/gifts).



##  [Song Drabble Challenge (Larry Stylinson)](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/71792857439/ten-song-drabble-challenge-larry-stylinson)

The Challenge:

1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.   
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.   
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.   
4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

_**Note: If any of these get your muse to sit up and pay attention, feel free to roll with it. (This is me officially giving permission.)** _

The Results:

**1\. “Weekend”- Neon Trees**

Louis was only planning on picking up some frozen pizzas for an easy dinner for him and his flatmate, Zayn, when he’d walked to the Tesco down the street at half seven on a Friday night. He hadn’t meant to pick up the fit checkout boy. And he certainly didn’t mean for them to get each other off in fit checkout boy’s car while his pizzas went all mushy.

Louis felt a little weird not having a name to call out as he gave in to orgasm. He wasn’t usually such a slag. _Really_.

“Um, so, what’s your name?” Louis asked straightening his shirt as he pulled himself from the car.

“Harry. Styles,” the boy answered, giggling as he held his hand out for Louis to shake.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis answered, rolling his eyes as he shook Harry’s hand.

“Well, _Louis Tomlinson_. Thank you for shopping at Tesco,” Harry said with a wiggle of his eyebrows followed by a smug wink. “Please, _come again_.”

And he walked away with a laugh, leaving Louis shaking his head.

 

**2\. “Nightingale”-Demi Lovato**

Louis was having a hard time sleeping in his new, very empty apartment. He’d just gotten out of a really bad relationship and being alone was almost harder than being with a man that would never love him the way Louis wanted him to.

He threw off his covers with a frustrated sigh and stumbled to the balcony off his new living room. It was cold but beautiful and Louis sank down, sliding against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to keep himself warm as he watched the stars.

He’d almost drifted off to sleep when he was pulled back to consciousness by the sound of someone singing. Louis opened his eyes and there, in the balcony across from his, was a boy with the most beautiful face Louis had ever seen, glowing pale in the light of the moon and stars.

The boy looked to be about Louis’ age, maybe a little younger and Louis stared in wonder as he listened to the boy’s lovely, melancholy song.

**3\. “Running Up That Hill”-Placebo**

Harry winced as he watched the new boy being beaten into submission. The master always did this in front of all the other boys, so they’d know. _This_ is what happens when you don’t obey.

When the master had had enough of the boy’s begging and tears he opened Harry’s cage and threw the new boy in.

“Get him ready,” the master ordered and rushed from the room.

“Hey,” Harry whispered easing closer to the boy. “I won’t hurt you.”

The boy flinched anyway, squeezing as tightly into himself as he possibly could.

“I have to open you up though, or he _will_ hurt you,” Harry explained apologetically.

“Open me up?” the boy whispered fearfully.

“There’s a reason he doesn’t give us clothes,” Harry answered trying not to have to resort to graphic details.

“Oh, god,” the boy whispered when he understood. “I was afraid of that.”

“Hey, what’s your name?” Harry asked, caressing the boy’s leg in a way that he hoped was soothing.

“L-Louis,” the boy answered putting a hand on top of Harry’s. Harry thought maybe Louis was trying to stop him from touching his leg but Louis just twined their fingers together. Harry gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’m Harry. Listen, I know it’s scary, Louis, but I’ll take care of you, okay?” He promised. “We all take care of each other in here.”

There was a chorus of affirmative hums and _yeahs_  around the room.

 

**4\. “They Don’t Know About Us”- One Direction**

So many fans had been holding Larry Stylinson signs at the concert last night. The sight of the signs always made Harry unbelievably happy because despite the fact that management didn’t want them to come out publicly, the fans could _see_ just how much Harry and Louis loved each other. Even though they had to hide it, they weren’t _really_ hiding anything. And Harry loved their fans all the more for _seeing_ and supporting them entirely.

The signs didn’t make Louis happy though. Every time there was an influx of Larry Stylinson mania, management cracked down on it even harder, making Louis and Eleanor go out on ‘dates’ so that they could be seen and photographed together, trying to refute what everyone already knew. The only people who couldn’t see it were the ones who didn’t _want_ to.

**5\. “Winter Winds”- Mumford and Sons**

Louis made it a habit to take his sisters to the park at least once a week. This week was colder, windier than most, so he bundled himself and the girls up extra warm and threw on a beanie before heading out.

He was pushing one of the youngest, Daisy, on the swing set when there was an extra strong gust of wind and a beanie very similar to Louis’ own flew by.

“Hey!” came a cry from a nearby bench.

Louis looked up to see a head of curls with a hand in them, green eyes filled with confusion about where his beanie had gone.

Louis laughed, turning to see if the boy’s hat was still in sight. He saw it not far away, stuck in a nearby bush. Louis walked over, the other boy following. Reaching out for the beanie at the same time as it’s owner, both caught the hat just before the wind tried to whip it away again.

“That’s mine,” the boy said in his deep voice, ducking his head a bit as though he were embarrassed.

“I know,” was all Louis said as he let go but he thought _you can have my heart as well_.

The boy smiled.

**6\. “Someone Like You”- Safetysuit**

Louis was going to do it. Why shouldn’t he? Harry would do it. _Had_ done it before. Just up and kissed someone. Just because he wanted to. Louis could do that. He _could_. He could be more like Harry. Not spontaneous just to be funny, to entertain. Spontaneous to be spontaneous. To take what he wanted just because he wanted it.

Harry was still talking, rambling on about some girl that Niall had ditched him for, trying to talk Louis into taking Niall’s place in some prank he’d planned for Zayn when Louis did it. He grabbed a handful of Harry’s curls and pulled him down to Louis’ level so he could slot their lips together.

Harry hummed into the kiss as his eyes closed involuntarily, hands finding purchase on Louis’ hips to steady himself. After a few seconds of the touch of Louis’ lips, Harry opened up allowing Louis to deepen the kiss. He’d been waiting for this day, hoping. And now that it had happened, Harry knew he wasn’t strong enough to stay away.

**7\. “Radioactive in the Dark”- FallOutBoy/Imagine Dragons (mashup)**

Louis always wanted to be _more_. More than an ordinary, useless nothing that no one would ever love, or need, or even appreciate. He really should have been more careful what he wished for.

Louis doesn’t know _what_ he is now. All he knows is that he suddenly has these powers that he can’t control and a shiny, new tutor person who’s there to help him figure it all out.

The day after Louis discovered his powers, powers that apparently only came active by the light of the moon, a boy had showed up at his door. A boy who told Louis he could help him because they are the same. A boy who has incredible control over his own powers because he was raised learning to hone them. A boy with chestnut hair, and green eyes, and dimples when he smiles. A  boy that Louis is having a hard time keeping his hands off of.

**8.”I Need You Now”-Olly Murs**

Harry can’t help the daydreams he has about Liam. Liam who is his best friend. Liam who is dating Danielle and may or may not be in love with her. Harry can’t stop himself from wondering what it would feel like to be loved by Liam. He has a tendency to get lost in his wishes and daydreams even as he does chores like shopping or cleaning. He’s at the laundromat now, washing his and Liam’s clothes for another week. He folds Liam’s clothes neatly as he waits for his own to finish washing.

“Excuse me?” a voice pulls him from his thoughts.

Harry shakes his fantasies away as his mind returns to the laundromat only to get lost again in brilliant, blue eyes.

“Yes?” he asks a little dazed.

“Do you have any quarters? The change machine appears to be broken,” a lovely smile answers.

“Oh,”Harry answers ignoring the tightness in his chest, all thoughts of Liam vanished. “There’s a trick to it. Let me show you.”

**9\. “Everything Has Changed” – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

Louis was expecting another ordinary day filled with the usual people doing average, everyday things. That was before he met green eyes and curly hair and a playful smile as he waited in line for coffee he didn’t really want. It was part of his routine though, so…

The moment Green-eyes smiled at him, he knew today was going to be different. Better. An adventure. The proof coursed through his veins.

“Hi,” Green-eyes said, looking at his feet instead of Louis.

“Hey,” Louis answered with his signature smirk.

“You wanna do something?” Green-eyes finally raised his eyes from the floor as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“I _am_ doing something,” Louis answered gesturing to their surroundings.

Green-eyes laughed lightly.

“Existing. That’s what you’re doing. Don’t you wanna _live_?”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis answered with a bit of a challenge in his eyes as he pulled Green-eyes’ hands free from his pockets and entwined their fingers. “Show me how to live.”

**10\. “Magic”- One Direction**

Harry didn’t care anymore. He was in love with Louis William Tomlinson and he didn’t care if the whole world found out. He’d go to the ends of the Earth for that boy. So, of course, when Louis asked Harry to marry him, there was really only one answer. They would have a clandestine wedding, just their bandmates and their families, probably near Christmas so that having their families together wouldn’t be so suspicious. Harry couldn’t wait to be Louis’ husband. Every kiss, every touch, every _wink_ from Louis was like magic to the younger boy. And Louis was terrified of what would happen if Harry found out that everything he did, every reason Harry loved him _was literally_ because Louis William Tomlinson had used magic to make it happen.


End file.
